


Luck of the Irish Man

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a night to remember as lucky Irish man Sheamus comes across a feisty bar-tending beauty in his own hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another old work here. It's so old it's been sitting in my folder for a year and about eleven months, until today. So yeah, that's how old it is. But here I am posting it to torture myself and you guys. ;)
> 
> This was actually my third attempt at smut and honestly I have a soft spot in my heart for this story. It had been a year or two since I had really wrote anything of this caliber (try anything really) and it came out pretty damn good for a long hiatus. At least I think. Now I realize it's probably not the best and I should just leave the judging up to you guys but I am happy about it. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> This takes place on 03-17-2012 in Providence, Montreal. I just went ahead and said Sheamus competed even though I don't think he did.
> 
> Enjoy, read, review, flame...whatever you'd like to do. Disclaimer follows.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any affiliation to or with any of neither the wrestlers nor the WWE. The people that appear in this fanfic are of a fictional and imaginative nature. I do not know of the actions they take in real life and any similarities are pure coincidence, that is all

It had been a long night.

Sheamus groaned as the elevator doors dinged open and drug his rolling suitcase behind him, never mind it having wheels to move, he was just too tired to care.

Pulling out his keycard to unlock the door in front of him a moment later, Sheamus thought of all the things he had been planning to do all night after the show today.

"Time for a shower, some grub and a snooze," The Irish man muttered to himself as the light above the handle lit up green allowing the superstar to open his hotel door, immediately he was greeted with the sound of shaking ice to his left as he fully came into the room and his head jerked towards the noise startled.

"Oye!"

The woman standing at the big bar in the room jumped about three feet in the air before she looked up at the man before her.

"Hello," She greeted.

The guy looked confused.

The hell? What was this woman doing in his hotel room? And was she preparing drinks? Seriously?!

"Uh..." Sheamus was at a loss for words.

Smiling the dark beauty rounded the unusual big bar, this was a special hotel room for parties and such with its own bar and barkeep but Sheamus didn't really care about that when he came to rent out a room. It was the only room left and he took it. Everything else was taken and he had already been checking around about four maybe five hours before he came across this one.

"What are you doing, lass?"

The woman smiled and Sheamus was entranced for a moment by her bright smile before he shook his head waiting for an answer to his question.

"Why I'm waiting for you silly, I'm part of your hotel package, you paid for me and here I am."

Sheamus couldn't help but let his mind wander to an inappropriate thought at that comment before he turned around and walked back to the door, a little out of the woman's sight and quickly clicked it shut before coming back into view grabbing the handle to his suitcase and rolling it to the left side of his bed, he spoke as he did this.

"Look...I'm really not up for a par-teh," The redhead let his accent flow heavily out of his mouth before he came back to the front of the bed walking near the bar, approaching the woman before him. "I had plans, I wanted a shower, some food and a snooze, I'm afraid the drinking will have to wait."

"No drink," The woman asked.

"No drink," Sheamus replied back.

The woman's upbeat face fell a little. "Tis a shame. I prepared a big variety of drinks for ya. Figure what's the harm in a little fun," She turned around walking back towards the bar with a big swish in her hips and Sheamus allowed himself the pleasure of checking her out. It was the first time he was really taking a good look at her and boy did he like what he saw.

The petite but nicely toned body encased in a soft, thick, black, cotton shirt that was held on by the side of her arms, it looked a little too hot to him for serving drinks but what did that matter? His eyes wandered even lower to see she was wearing the tightest leather pants money could buy, allowing him to get a perfect eye full of the ample ass in front of him.

He groaned. The woman leaning over the bar jerked before smirking to herself.

Turning around, leaning back with her elbows on the bar she looked at the man before her, eyes perusing him quickly before she stared into his eyes. With one tilt of the head and flick of the wrist the woman downed the shot in her hand, smirking at the man in front of her, her eyes closing and opening slowly, a quiet sexiness to it and Sheamus came forward inches before her as her eyes opened fully. She jumped back a little startled. He reached behind her placing his right palm onto her back, wrapping her in his arms, staring at her.

"Shall I leave," She asked with a smile.

"No," Taking the shot glass from in between the woman's small hand, he reached around her placing it on the bar top.

"Did I really pay for you," The innuendo of his sentence did not go unnoticed by the woman in front of him.

"You did," She looked up at him all smiles, her big cheeks plumped up, dimples showing, her face a little flush from being so close to him. She breathed out and it caused her chest to brush against his and she decided to just push forward, her chest on his chest.

He looked down at her cleavage as she had moved and didn't even realize his other hand had come around to lock her in an embrace.

It was like they were lovers or something.

"You know, you make it kinda sound barbaric, like back in the day," He uttered before his head ducked down and his lips connected with hers kissing the breath out of her.

She pulled back quickly, her cheeks even redder, her breathing hitched. "Call it what you will," She said before she smashed her lips back onto his, her small hands grasping at his shirt getting lost in it a little.

She moaned, he groaned and they stumbled backwards into the bar top sticking out behind the woman and as her back made contact with it she winced and he noticed pulling her towards him causing her to arch.

She stopped the kiss, walking around him to go behind the bar. Sheamus frowned, and upon seeing his confusion once she made it back there, she smiled and shrugged. "I need another drink."

Sheamus smirked coming to stand behind her a moment later, wrapping his arms around her waist and she smiled leaning back into him proceeding to take another shot.

"Just what is it you're drinking," He asked.

"Vodka," She stated easily, going about pouring herself another drink.

"Whoa," Sheamus exclaimed snatching the bottle from her before she could even tip it towards the glass. "I don't think this is very professional behavior, we don't want you getting too drunk."

The woman turned around in his arms. "One, I never claimed to be a professional and two, too drunk to do what?"

He smiled going to kiss her and once again she walked around him and this time walked across the room.

Sheamus was getting really confused now, she was acting very strange.

Finding the seat she came across when she first entered the room, the bartender plopped down into the chair, bouncing a little before throwing her legs over one of the arms, laying across it sideways. "Didn't you say you had some business to take care of," She asked.

"Yes," He answered back following the path she took earlier. "But it can wait."

"No," The woman shook her head. "I don't think so. You should go take that shower."

Sheamus frowned.

"I mean you are a wrestler after all...aren't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Uh-Uh," Swinging her tightly, leather clad legs off the arm of the big chair in the room the woman hopped up, running over to start pushing Sheamus towards the bathroom. "Shower comes first."

"Shower before what," He asked.

"Just get in there," She answered.

"Will you be here after I'm done?"

"Uh yeah, it's kinda my job to be here," She answered matter-of-factly.

After a moment of silence, Sheamus shrugged before heading over to his suitcase beside the bed, throwing it up on said object. "I'll oblige ya..." He picked out a few items and started his trek to the bathroom. Once he had made it in the said room and was about to close the door the woman yelled out.

"Oh yeah! What do you normally like to eat at hotels?"

"Breakfast foods…things like hash, bacon, eggs, that sorta thing, hearty meals. Why?"

"No reason," The woman answered shooing him away. "Close the door."

_Bossy wench,_ Sheamus thought as he closed the door to the bathroom finally.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes later when Sheamus, emerged with a cloud of smoke, exited the bathroom and noticed it was awfully quiet in his room. Before he could speak the woman appeared before him with a silver tray propped open with one hand.

"Here's your food. Hope you liked what I picked because I wasn't too sure about a few things."

Sheamus looked at the beauty before him and then down at the food on the tray and then back again.

Sheamus was speechless.

"Well...don't just stand there. You need to dig in before it gets cold."

"How..." Sheamus let his sentence trail off.

"I have perks for working here," She winked at the redheaded man before closing the tray lid quickly, almost taking a few of Sheamus fingers in the process. She bounced away and hopped up unto the bed, spreading herself back against the pillows gathered upon the headboard.

In front of here were three trays covered with two lids a piece and a couple of bowls of fruit gathered beside some lids.

The food was great and all but that wasn't what had the flushed Superstar's attention.

It was the woman.

What she was wearing more appropriately.

Not only was the black gone but in its place was a very short t-shirt cut all the way up to well...basically her bra, he looked further down and there were green short, short, cotton shorts which left very little to the imagination. Hell, well, he at least hoped if she happened to turn her back on him it did. To top it off she was wearing a big green headband in her hair along with glitter cutely placed by the corners of her eyes and very subtly all across her body. White socks finished the ensemble along with some dangly golden bracelets on her arm accompanied by a pair of big hoop earrings, and Sheamus found himself standing there with his mouth hanging open, maybe a little drool too. Who knew…

Patting the bed beside her, the woman smiled. "You like? Oh well, come sit! I know you're starving."

"Yeah, I'm starving alright."

Whoa wait! Did he just say that out loud? Looking at the woman's face before him lighting up like a red stop light, he knew, for sure, he in fact had. But question was, did it matter?

"I'm gonna get some drinks," The ebony beauty hopped up, going over to the bar once more that night. "Any objections?"

Sheamus shook his head.

Any objections? Hell no! Not while she was looking like that.

Matter of fact alcohol wasn't even on his mind right now. Now her, he wouldn't mind having a nice long drink of.

He had meant to check out her backside as she passed but she was already behind the bar shaking a shaker full of ice and perusing the many bottles behind back there.

_Perfect time for a sneak attack_ Sheamus thought.

And sneak up on her he did except it didn't quite work out the way he had planned. Just as he had made it up behind her, she turned to lean back against the bar to mix the drink she found and  _ **Splash**_!Everything in her hands slammed into his chest and red liquid started to stain the white shirt Sheamus had changed into after his shower.

The beauty's eyes went wide. "Oops."

Sheamus studied his shirt for a moment not knowing how he was supposed to react before he looked up into the warm smiling brown eyes of...wait, what? Smiling?

The little minx.

Before she could say something smart alecky to get the one up Sheamus shrugged and came up out of his shirt so quickly the woman had no chance to process what was going on until she came face to chest with one of the sexiest she had ever seen. Backing up a little from the approaching man she looked into his eyes. "What are you-?"

"Uh-Uh," Sheamus cut her off, placing his finger on lips. "You did that on purpose and..." The woman went to speak. "AND before you deny it, try again."

"I...ok, I did it on purpose but I couldn't help it, it just looked like it'd be-"

All of sudden the woman was quickly backed into the bar top Sheamus' body devouring hers, both his arms blocking any escape.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you're really mad I can-"

**SPLASH!**

The lovely blue drink she had made earlier on came down across her head, drenching her from head to toe and all the good parts in between.

Looking at Sheamus in mock outrage, cause really it had been kind of funny and exhilarating, the brunette kept her eyes on Sheamus as she reached behind herself to find anything left to drench him with even more.

"I wouldn't try it," Sheamus laughed.

"But...but. You freakin' got me drenched! Christ! I'm all sticky! Now I guess you expect me to take off my clothes too huh?"

Sheamus laughed.

"Actually I was just paying you back but if you want to strip, please do."

The woman eyed him for half a second before reaching up and pulling the silly headband out of her hair and tossing it to the side she stopped and Sheamus cocked his eyebrows. She wouldn't...

Off came the top to reveal a green strapless bra. He groaned.

"You know you don't really have to stri-"

The short shorts were off and tossed aside with the other things and all that lay in its place was a pair of green sheer laced panties.

There was a long, long, moment of silence as Sheamus checked the woman out, up and down, before him for the longest time and she never wavered looking him dead in the eyes.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You finally ready to eat?"

"Yes I am, "The guy growled which went completely unnoticed by the woman...or was it?

Turning to walk around the bar the woman was completely oblivious as Sheamus shook his head before grabbing one of the woman's wrists spinning her to lean back against the bar, his body coming down and over her, enveloping her. He only gave her another second before his mouth reached hers with an urgency that hadn't made itself known until now.

The brunette pulled back to speak. "Mm, I thought you wanted to eat. What happened?"

Sheamus smirked as he moved his head to the right side of her neck kissing and licking all over it, nipping with his teeth, making her shudder a little.

"I do want to eat," He stated simply.

The pretty brunette in front of him couldn't help but flush at his words. He couldn't mean...well, what she thought, right? Her nether regions warmed at the thought.

Sheamus kept working on her neck before moving to the other side bringing his hands up to rest comfortably on her breasts which were pushed up towards him because of the woman's arching.

Deciding to join in and forgo the usual routine of stripping, the small brunette reached between her and Sheamus and let his button pop open on his jeans, lowering his zipper a little and just went for it reaching into his pants.

_Here's hoping he goes commando._  She thought with a smirk on her face as she felt Sheamus grab both sides of her face bringing her in for a kiss once more.

Her hand came across the warm and hard, velvety silkiness of his skin and she gasped and that was all the invitation Sheamus needed in order to sink into her mouth further, his tongue searching out hers.

"Mmm...so hot," She murmured after pulling back a second later.

"You're telling me," Sheamus smirked as he reached behind her grabbing the back of her bra in one of his massive hands. It felt like he could just crush it and boom! Bra be gone.

And that's just what happened. As she let the bra fall down her front towards her hands she looked into Sheamus beautiful eyes and smiled. "Like a pro."

"I've had practice," He shrugged nonchalantly.

Pulling her hand out to lightly rest on the waistband of his jeans she moved to lower them but stopped, looking back into his pretty green eyes. "May I?"

"As you wish," He laughed. "Unless you want some help."

"No...no help!" And the pants were off quicker than he could ask, "You sure?"

The woman couldn't help but still and redden worse than she ever had in all her life. What did he want next?

"Touch me," The male demanded grabbing ahold of one of her small hands placing it on his hardened erection. "See how turned on you got me?"

"Little ol' me," She squeaked.

Sheamus chuckled before nodding. "Yes you. See him seepin' for ya?"

The woman groaned and Sheamus reached in between them placing a hand over her warm mound. "You okay," He asked.

"Yes just..." She let her sentence trail off as Sheamus started a slow rub up and down her heated area and god help her but she just wished he'd move the panties aside and dig in in any way he wanted. Hell, tear off her panties if he wanted to.

"Do what you want love."

Testing the size in front of her with squeezes here and there the woman couldn't help but feel cocky, no pun intended of course, each time she got a different reaction from the superstar in front of her. She rubbed her thumb across the seeping tip and he jerked, whimpering a little.

A whimper? How cute!

Watching the guy's face, gauging his reaction, the female slipped even closer to him continuing to stimulate the hardness in her hand as she lowered to the ground and before she knew it she was face to face with said object. She looked up and Sheamus' eyes were still closed.

Perfect.

Sticking her tongue out just a smidge the beauty allowed her tongue to gather the drops on the end of his erection and at that Sheamus' eyes popped open.

"What are you doing," He half gasped, half whispered.

"What I want," She answered back before gripping the man's cock at the base with her small right hand easing him into her mouth slowly, just the tip, then even more and even more and just sat there.

Sheamus' hands came to rest on top of her shoulders looking down into her eyes. "Oh baby..." He groaned.

The brunette smirked and then went to work, bobbing and weaving and licking and swirling and Sheamus was like putty in her hand. More often than not she could see his knees about to give out and almost drop but not once did he drop to the floor.

She started sucking on the tip like crazy and Sheamus pulled back and out of her mouth so quickly she thought she'd see stars.

"What? What's wrong," The brunette asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand where some saliva had gathered but instead of answering her Sheamus squatted down and grabbed her under her arms plopping her down right in front of him on the bar top.

"These need to come off," Sheamus muttered as he grabbed the top of her sheer, green panties.

"Ok," The woman responded after a minute. "Here," She went to sit up but Sheamus pushed her to lay down on the sticky bar top.

"Lay there," He demanded.

A chill ran through her.

"Now I'm debating whether I should take my time removing these or rip them off to get straight to the goods seeing as how you got me all riled up and I don't wanna waste time during anything. Do you favor these panties?"

"Well-

**RIP!**

Guess there was his and her answer.

"I wanna devour you," Sheamus moaned pushing himself into the woman his erection rubbing against her heated cleft as he grasped at her chest and kissed her with so much passion it was scary.

After they had their share of kissing, well more like they needed air to breathe, Sheamus' face took on a sinister look before he pulled back and put a hand between them to run a finger up and down her slit.

"Name your poison darling," The Irish bred wrestler commanded.

The woman stopped catching the bottom right corner of her lip, deep in thought. Should she take it easy or just go straight in for the kill?

Placing her right hand on top of his she pushed it more firmly into her wet sex, she inched two fingers down to guide his pointer and middle straight into her hole. "Finger me please," She gasped as she looked at him, breathing hard feeling the new intrusion. Her face was a cute shade of red and her eyes were starting to glaze over but she wanted to keep her cool, she wanted to watch him as he did this.

Sheamus just stared at her as her tight channel grasped at his two fingers. "You sure," He asked with a smirk.

"Uh...Puh-lease," The female groaned starting to wiggle around. "It's too much...not enough."

"Which one is it?" Sheamus chuckled.

Frustrated the brunette grabbed ahold of his hand and started a rhythm of thrusting with his two fingers. Slow pull out, quick draw in, back and forth, back and forth.

"Uh."

Sheamus decided to appease her and took a different tempo, an even better tempo than she could ever imagine. He curled his fingers upward and she groaned thrusting down on his hand pulling him to her quickly, holding onto his back with her left hand, her legs wrapped around him locking him in between her own, as close to her as he could get.

"Sheamus." She sighed.

Sheamus smiled picking up speed. He loved hearing his name come out of this beauty's mouth.

He wanted to hear it again.

Pulling his fingers almost all the way out, Sheamus entered a third finger stretching her more as he leaned completely into her kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"Ah!"

He went back up to his earlier speed watching the emotions flutter across her face, arranging from complete ecstasy to complete surprise when she felt him hit her special spot with just his fingers.

No one had ever been able to do that to her.

No one.

Dropping forward, she started kissing at his chest, circling a nipple before taking it into her mouth. He groaned, closing his eyes but never missing a beat inside her. She spread her legs moaning a little as the new position brought an even different angle to his thrusting digits.

"Oh Sheamus...You keep it up and I'm gonna...well..." She blushed.

"Do what," He asked. "Cum on these fingers right here?"

He pushed into her so quick and so hard that she surprised both of them as she let out a squeal clamping his arm between her legs tightly as she dug her nails into his forearms. Her head dropped back and she looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes and parted mouth as she felt herself explode and coat his fingers.

Oh god...

She hadn't meant to do that just yet. She had wanted to join in on the fun and play with him a little at the same time.

"Um..." She let her arms fall back down by her sides, looking anywhere but at the man before her. Hearing a small slurping sound made her head snap to attention and she looked up just in time to see the redhead pull his fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

She shuddered and smiled shyly before shaking her head.

"You didn't have to do that," she stated.

"Mmm, but I wanted to...and it was so tasty," He stated proudly.

The brunette woman blushed.

"I must have more," Sheamus growled as he quickly lowered himself to his knees on the floor before the bar. It was the right height to come face to face with her now throbbing, slightly reddened pussy. He watched as some of her past orgasm leaked out of her and she got real embarrassed going to close her legs.

_Why is he just looking?_

Holding her legs in place, Sheamus looked at her with a frown. "Don't. It looks beautiful."

Now she groaned, rolling her eyes, he leaned forward, eyes on his destination, hands on her thighs right by her throbbing sex and she went with it all for about a minute before she realized all this foreplay just wasn't gonna cut it.

"Wait," She exclaimed just as Sheamus placed his mouth on her, he pulled back a little looking confused. "You have to be hurting. You just finished pleasuring me, what about you? I know you have to be hurting."

"I'll be alright," Sheamus shrugged, going in for the kill again and before she could expelled the words in her head making their way up her throat, he was on her, tongue in between her folds, up against her clit and back down circling her hole.

She squirmed, moaning.

God this felt so good. No guy had ever given her this much attention down here. Well, she'd just chalk it up to more things this guy could do that she had never had as good as this before.

She chuckled a little at that thought in between his long, slow lap on her whole sex and he pulled back frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just..." She reached forward grabbing the back of his head pushing him into her once more and he resumed his work on her.

It wasn't but a minute later that she felt the tight coiling in her lower belly, the sign of an upcoming orgasm and she panted, trying to back up a little. "Wait...I wanna...I need to cum with you," She moaned out as her hands constantly ran themselves through his hair like crazy.

Sheamus pulled back abruptly and damn it if she didn't wanna cry because that had felt too good and she wouldn't have minded cumming right there in his sexy looking mouth, all over his face and chin but there was something she wanted even more.

He came to a stand as the woman tried to catch her breath from all the feelings and emotions running through her right now.

She looked down and saw that little (big) Sheamus was in fact looking way frustrated but then looked at his face and realized he was as calm as could be.

Man this guy must have some strength.

Reaching forward the woman got a good grasp on his angry looking member. Gosh it was seeping so much she just wanted to gather it up with her tongue.

"Do you want me to..."

"No," Sheamus shook his head quickly, coming closer to her, grabbing her by the back of her neck, angling his head to give her a long deep kiss. She responded eagerly, wrapping everything she could around him and he groaned, his cock coming in contact with her leaky sex. She gasped into their kiss feeling his tongue also come into contact with hers.

Pulling back after the need for air made itself known the man and woman stared at each other before Sheamus fisted himself in one of his hands, moving forward to come into her.

"Wait," She placed a hand on his chest. "Let me," She whispered, placing her other hand on his hand with himself in it. "I wanna guide it."

Sheamus moved his hand from under hers and brought it to rest on her waist as did the other one.

Pulling him forward, the woman watched the intensity in the man's face and almost faltered but with Sheamus just inches from her opening it didn't take long for her to tug him forward and slowly take him in, sink onto him.

They groaned, closed their eyes and stilled for a moment.

"You...you can move," She told the man before her and Sheamus did just that.

At first they started a slow tempo, trying to become familiar with each other's bodies and then the pace quickened gradually. She could tell she wouldn't last long. One orgasm to start off with and days, maybe a week or two since she last had sex...yeah she'd be putty again soon.

Sheamus took in everything, the moans and gasps coming from the beauty in front of him, the hot and wet tunnel wrapped around him and he wanted nothing better than to fuck this girl until she couldn't walk straight days afterwards. This lass was a sexy one and she felt so tight and so good...

"Uh...so...ah, you're a naughty little minx aren't ya," Sheamus asked her.

She flushed and it amazed him how she still got embarrassed even after everything they did and were doing now. It was adorable to him.

Reaching forward, Sheamus place a hand on each of her breast, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples, eliciting a shudder from her and a groan. She followed suit grabbing onto his chest but instead of rubbing his nipples she decided to lean forward and use her mouth on both nipples causing him to thrust even quicker.

"Harder," She moaned and he did just that.

"I...I can't..." Leaning back from him she went to lay on the counter. It was just too much. Sheamus reached forward pinching her bundle of nerves and she matched him thrust for thrust. "Uh...I'm getting close already," She squeaked.

"Good," Sheamus groaned. "Cum for me."

The woman shook her head, trying to hold back. "It's not fair..."

Sheamus laughed. "I'm about there myself love."

Seeing she was still somehow holding back after a few more thrusts, Sheamus pulled out and she whined, her eyes popping open quickly. "What the-"

Before she knew it she was snatched up by a wrist and quickly backed into the wall that had been on her right when she was lying back on the counter.

"Mmph." She hit the wall with a groan.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," Sheamus growled and the brunette could do nothing but nod her head, looking into his eyes as he thrust himself into her quickly. God...and it was so roughly.

It was only about a minute or two later that she found her body slamming against the wall and her channel taking a beating but god help her it felt so good.

Sheamus' grunts and groans started to come out closer and closer together and she knew he was getting close.

"Mmm, you gonna cum for me baby," She asked in the sexiest voice she could muster right now seeing as how he was also working her into a frenzy.

"God, yeah. I'm gonna cum right in that pussy."

"Sheamus! Such a dirty man. You have been real naughty since we started…the mouth on you!"

"The mouth on me huh," He asked.

She nodded and then found herself slammed into the wall so hard and his mouth mashed on hers.

She rolled her hips, moaned, groaned. He grunted and hissed and grasped her butt so hard she thought she'd have marks for days and before she knew it she was shaking. "Oh goodddd, Sheamussss."

She let go all over that hardness inside her and she felt him dig his nails into her ass and thrust upwards causing her pain and bringing her higher once more. She couldn't possibly...

She came again and that was all it took for Sheamus to let go himself, right inside her tight channel.

They crashed into the wall, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was...I take it you're happy to see me," The woman asked.

Sheamus grunted before pulling out of the woman before him, gathering her into his arms, carrying her away from the bar and over to the bed in the hotel room.

"Miss you? Woman, I was going crazy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel."

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of small notes: I had originally planned this as a St. Patrick's celebration of sorts but that never got touched on it much in here so when you read that part about all the green...yeah, that explains that. And the ending was going to be completely different mind you. She was supposed to be visiting her man after so long and had some very exciting news but I just felt it would have dragged on (I mean it was already long as it is) and it just seemed perfect to end it where it is. :)
> 
> Hope I did alright.


End file.
